


Where Were We

by Misttiique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misttiique/pseuds/Misttiique
Summary: It's a faked fake relationship. Keith doesn't only have to fake one relationship with Shiro but two.





	Where Were We

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to noir-wing and starboysinspace on Tumblr for your help!

**Title: Where Were We**  
**Trope Showcased: Fake/Pretend relationship**  
**Author: anonymous**  
**Rating: T**  
**Content: Fake/Pretend relationship, Secret relationship, Minor Violence**  
**Warnings: Minor violence**  
**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Dreamworks, Netflix, the creators of Voltron, and associates. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary: It's a faked fake relationship. Keith doesn't only have to fake one relationship with Shiro but two.**  
****

Shiro's prosthetic hand was warm in Keith's. It should have been cold, hard and mechanical but it was warm, like Keith's heart. He squeezed Shiro's hand and Shiro squeezed back.

"I wish we wouldn’t have to go on the next mission," Keith sighed. "I could really use some time to relax."

"Don't you mean we could use some time to relax?" Shiro cocked an eyebrow. 

"You know what I mean," Keith laughed.

"Speaking of which," Shiro's tone dropped, as it always did when he was about to say something serious. "I was wondering, actually, I was just thinking if you would… if you would be okay with… actually never mind it's noth-"

"Shiro, I know it's been on your mind for awhile from the way you sound right now. So just say it, okay?" Keith responded, leaning in to look at Shiro's eyes.

"Well, I was wondering when we would be telling the others… about this. About us."

Keith was stunned. Ever since they had gotten together, Keith wanted this relationship between the both of them to be something exclusive, a connection untouchable by anything or anyone. The constant need to stay alive and the thought of fighting the Galra empire threatened to break them apart constantly, which was why Keith had deemed it vital that he protected his bond with Shiro. War had already scarred them; there was no telling what it could do to a relationship. But no matter what, he would nurture their love because among all the relationships he’d had with anyone in the past, this was by far the strongest. His attraction to Shiro was stronger than the pull of gravity itself and he would never let it go.

Keith sighed. "You know I want to. But… but it's just circumstances at the moment. I'm just not sure it's the… right time now, with all that’s been going on. We're literally fighting for our lives every day." Keith said, gesturing toward everything in front of them. Shiro closed his eyes and took it in with a sigh. 

"I know, I know you're proud of us and so am I. We'll tell them soon, alright?" Keith continued.

"Sure." Shiro nodded and squeezed his hand again. They held hands until they walked through the hallway of the Castleship and reached the door. Shiro let go of Keith's hand and smiled at him before turning to face the paladins as their leader.

\-------

"The Black paladin and the Red paladin are here, let's begin." Allura announced. Shiro and Keith joined Hunk, Lance, Pidge and Coran, gathering around the princess and the screen she was pointing at. "As you all know, the Galra Empire is starting to gain control over this area here," Allura said, tracing her finger on the screen. "We have received word that they will be hosting a conference disguised as a ball on the planet Rheas. They are inviting leaders from planets nearby to join with the Galra Empire in the fight against Voltron."

"I bet it was Lotor's idea," Lance said, folding his arms across his chest. 

"You're right about that, Lance." Allura replied with a smile. "It is our mission to infiltrate and collect intel on what they're planning to do. Not all of you will be attending as we only managed to get two passes on the black market."

"Wait, you said ball, right?" Pidge asked, pushing her glasses up. 

"Indeed I did," Allura replied.

"Well, in that case I'll be at the castle manning the coms and defenses," Pidge said matter-of-factly. 

"Same here," Hunk followed.

"I'll go," Shiro said, feeling some sort of responsibility as leader. Everyone turned toward Keith and Lance. 

"Oh, and the passes we got came with secret identities too!" Coran said, after a moment. "The ones we got are for a royal couple from the planet Aeis. Lovely pair, I saw them on a holiday once! They seem to have disappeared since then, but no one really knows much about it. A shame, really, but it does work in our favour!"

“This is an important mission and we need as much intel as we can get. I think Keith should go," Shiro said, his tone deep and authoritative. 

"Wait, why Keith? If there's anyone ready for this mission, it's me." Lance said angrily.

"Actually, no, because remember that it’s an arranged marriage, and in that kind of situation, there's supposed to be tension. We would need someone that can sustain that and for a few days too. We need to keep our identities hidden at all times. I think Keith can pull that off better, no offense Lance." Shiro said, unfazed.

"Ugh, fine, you got a point, Shiro. No one would believe that the Black paladin and Red paladin were together anyway. " Lance muttered.

"Keith, are you okay with this?" Shiro asked with concern.

"Yeah, sure I guess." Keith replied, after a long pause. But actually he wasn’t. This was hitting too close to their actual relationship and he didn’t want to do anything risky that might destroy it. It was private and Keith wanted to keep it that way. What could he say anyway? That it would be weird because they were actually together? That it was right under everyone's noses but no one even suspected it? Keith thought that at least one of them would realize, but so far, no one had picked up on it.  
"Well, then it's settled. With the disguises, no one will even notice you in the crowd. Since it won't be a tactical mission, we don't have to be that stealthy, just cautious." Allura said.

"I agree. The Galra won't even know you're there. Also, it would help if you actually sell the act. It would help with the disguises and keep the Galra from looking too carefully. After all, no one wants to stare at an arguing couple." Coran added.

Keith nervously nodded, wondering how much they could pretend before they were found out by either the Galra or their own team.

\-------

"Are you really okay with all of this? I'm sorry I put you on the spot. I thought we both needed a break from everything, and this could be a way to spend time together. You could just say no to the mission if you don’t want to go." Shiro touched Keith's shoulder softly as they walked to one of the spare pods of the Castleship. 

Keith smiled, although his insides were churning from his anxiousness. "It's okay, really. Someone’s gotta do it and if anyone is going to be stuck with you in an arranged marriage, it should be me."

Shiro chuckled and wrapped an arm around Keith's waist. The Castleship would be orbiting nearby, but they would be taking a pod of their own. The others would monitor from the Castleship as they progressed with their mission. It didn’t take long to land on Rheas, with its lush purple grass and glossy lilac towers that seemed to bloom from them.

The instructions on the invite were to head straight for the palace once they arrived. On the way there, both of them couldn’t help but stare at the planet's peaceful countryside and imagine the land covered in the blood. If the Galra won, these people would be served no kinder fate. They reached the planet's main city and from the looks of it, it was just as technologically advanced compared to other planets they'd been to. It was no wonder the Galra wanted control of Rheas.

The palace was rose-coloured, the interior following with the same aesthetic. They exchanged their invitations for passes to a conference and a ball that were to be held later that day, and the key to the room they would be sharing. 

"We're supposed to be a fighting arranged couple, remember?" Shiro reminded Keith as he was just about to slip his hand into Shiro's, accustomed to the warmth of Shiro’s skin-calming down his anxiety.

"Oh, right," he whispered, pulling away. "I told you I don't want to be in the same room as you," Keith suddenly snapped at him loudly. The people in the foyer of the palace turned around to stare at them. With their disguises, a mix between Altean and Aeis-ean looks with orange contact lenses, pointy ears, glowing purple face markings and clothes from earth, no one recognized them. Keith winked and Shiro got the idea.

"Well, you don't get a choice," Shiro shouted back.

"Yeah, that's because I never get a choice in anything, like getting betrothed to you! It's already bad enough I have to see you all the damn time."

"That's not my fault! And you think I don’t feel the same way?"

Shiro watched Keith stomped off with a hmpf, never seeing him again until they reached their room. When they reached privacy, Keith wordlessly slipped his hand into Shiro’s and reveled in the feeling.

\--------

First on their agenda was the Galra conference. Shiro and Keith wore their disguises but instead of their earth clothes, they wore old Altean day suits, which looked similar to the tuxedos they were accustomed to. Keith's made him look sharp, some sort of red velvet blazer with smooth pants and a black bowtie, and Shiro couldn’t help but stare at him. Shiro wasn’t the only one that looked good, with his matching steel grey blazer and pants. He wore a tight white shirt inside and had dark grey cufflinks, which matched the grey of his eyes. "Make sure you don't stare at me like that from across the room. You don’t like me, remember?" Keith reminded Shiro, straightening his blazer while looking in the mirror. 

"And how can I not, when you look like that?" Shiro replied, before his hooded gaze cleared into something more serious. "I'm turning on the comm now," he said and Keith nodded, confirming that they were just Black and Red paladin now, nothing more.

They left to the conference led by Lotor. The young emperor walked in with a commanding presence, his stature undeniable. He began with a pronounced speech about what it truly meant to be a Galra, and how the empire was now going to be stronger under his leadership. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed as he picked up on the similarities between Lotor’s values and the Blade of Marmora’s, but ultimately, Lotor’s clever wording clearly hid many lies. Keith didn’t trust him one bit, and he began to zone out until he heard mention of Voltron. He scoffed as Lotor went on about the paladins and the lions, clearly underestimating their strength. Shiro spotted him about to burst into laughter, and narrowed his eyes, causing Keith to quickly compose himself.

It was a very long speech before they broke for intermission. Lunch was being served and everyone stood in their own little cliques. "You got all that, Pidge?" Keith asked into his comm. 

"Yep, I sure did, nothing new or that we don't already know. Although I must say, Lotor is quite the drama queen."

"He sure is. Oh, Shiro's coming," Keith murmured.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could go back inside, I think they're starting soon," Shiro said and reached for Keith's hand.

Keith yanked his hand away immediately. "Stop it. I told you I don’t want to see you. Let alone touch you."

"But-"

"But nothing. Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Keith crossed his arms and watched Shiro walk away.

"Wow, speaking of drama queens, we’ve got one on our own team," Pidge said over the comms. "Yeah, forgot I'm still here, right?"

"Yeah, I did." Keith bit his lip. "Did you really hear all of that?"

"I did," Pidge replied.

"Should I tone it down a bit? I feel… kinda bad." Keith's tone faltered.

"No, I think it makes your relationship all the more believable to be honest."  
"I guess so..."

"Well, I gotta scope out the other areas of the palace from the coordinates you sent earlier today. Keep up the good work, I guess. Bye!" Pidge said, and Keith turned off his comm. He leaned against the wall and sighed. This was going to take a lot more effort than he expected.

\------

Keith reached the lobby elevator first and just as he entered, Shiro rushed in. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head with displeasure as he closed the lift doors, acting for the security cameras. Inside the lift, there were none and they weren't getting off anytime soon. As they ascended, Keith exhaled, a sense of relief overcoming him as he shuffled toward Shiro. Seeing his fatigue, Shiro opened his arms and held Keith close, chin resting on his head as Keith wrapped his arms tightly around him and lay his head on Shiro's chest.

"I'm sorry about what I said just now. I didn’t mean any of it and I hate acting that way towards you. You're not mad, are you?" Keith asked, twisting his head to look at Shiro.

Shiro looked at him affectionately. "Of course not. I could never be mad at you. And it's good acting too, if I do say so myself. I know this is exhausting for you, and I'm tired too, but it's only for a little while longer, okay?" Shiro said gently. He was lying. He wasn’t hurt by what Keith said; he had expected it. Hearing the words come out of his mouth though still hit him like a punch to his gut.

Shiro knew that his main focus should be the mission, but that didn’t mean sometimes he didn’t think about putting other things, or people, first, like Keith.  
Suddenly, the lift chimed, signaling a stop on the next floor. They immediately broke their embrace just as an alien with light blue skin stepped into the lift. She pressed the button to a few floors up and stood with her back to them.

Both Keith and Shiro stared at the floor for a bit, but Shiro couldn’t help but flicker his gaze to Keith and found Keith already gazing at him. Keith let a small smile slip towards Shiro, who responded with a wink. Shiro's grey eyes looked beautiful, especially when they met Keith’s own and made his smile even wider.

The blue-skinned alien was oblivious to the staring match behind her and soon reached her floor. Just as the doors closed behind her, Shiro pulled Keith close to him and Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist. They stayed like this until they reached their floor and they stuck to the opposite sides of the hallway until they reached their room.

\--------

"How do I look?" Shiro asked, adjusting his tight formal suit. It was black, matching his paladin colour. Keith was wearing an identical one but in scarlet red. Each paladin had a formal outfit made specially for them, just in case they needed to be present at any formal occasion, but the chance never came as it was always about fighting and surviving.

Keith stared at Shiro’s formal outfit, a flushed looked passing his face. He had been with Shiro for a while but Shiro still never ceased to make him feel like his heart was about to explode. "Um…um you look good. Really, really good. Like 11 out of 10 would get betrothed to you."

"Just like you are?" Shiro teased.

"Yes, just like how I am right now and I’m the luckiest man alive." Keith said, rolling his eyes. His voice softened, "And I know what you're thinking, I've seen the way you look away when others say something about our relationship. But that's the thing, I don’t want what we have to stay this way. We will tell the others about us soon, just not now, not like this."

"I know, I know. C'mon, we don’t want to be late." Shiro said. He wanted to get this mission over and done with. So far, the team had gotten what they had needed and that was what should have been top priority in his head. Keith was determined to get the mission done, and that was something that Shiro loved about Keith. His determination could drive him to the ends of the universe, even alternate realities, to do what was needed of him.

They slid into the ballroom and inconspicuously joined some couples dancing on the ballroom floor. Not saying a word, Shiro put his hand on Keith's lower back and Keith placed his on Shiro's shoulder. Swaying to the music, they let themselves go for a bit. Keith closed his eyes and imagined himself dancing with Shiro, just as he was, but this time not having to hide between facades. If only he could stay like this forever, but the daydream was disrupted by Shiro whispering that he was turning on his comm.

Keith nodded and turned on his own. It was only then he realized that one of Lotor's guards was close-by looking straight at them intently. The guard took one step forward in their direction, then another, looking as if he recognized something familiar.

Keith shoved Shiro backward. He hated to do this— he knew Shiro well enough to know that he wasn’t liking this mission any more than Keith was— but he had no choice.

"I told you. I can't do this anymore! I just can't, okay? I don’t love you. I never did." Keith shouted. The music continued playing and luckily, some of the couples around them stopped for a minute to stare at them. The guard saw the disagreement and turned away, not wanting to interfere in the domestic affair, blending in with the other guests.

But the damage had been done. Keith could see the hurt in Shiro's eyes. Although they both knew their duties, it still had felt very real and it hit them equally as hard. His heart was racing. The lights seemed too bright and the music too loud. Keith pushed through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

\--------

Keith walked away quickly, as far from the ballroom as possible. Tears slid down his face when a pair of palace guards stopped him. The first thing he saw was their uniforms, but when he looked at their faces, it dawned on him that they were Galra. He turned around and saw that the Galra guard that nearly approached them was behind him. His mouth twitched into a smile, revealing pointed fangs. Two more guards joined him from the back, blocking all exits.

Keith knew his disguise was pretty good but the temptation to use his red bayard would give him away. He curled his fingers into fists and raised them in front of him. He could take them out easily, but it could attract attention and cause more to come. He hadn't fought alone in a long time because there was always Shiro by his side, but now he had hurt Shiro, and he was on his own.

"Where do you think you're going, little Aeis prince? Lotor would be pleased to have you join our empire but from the looks of it, you don’t seem very interested. Surrender to the empire and sign the allegiance to the empire and I'll let you go now. If you don’t, it looks like there may be a funeral on Aeis. And it looks like your husband isn't here to save you either," the Galra guard said. Keith noticed the glinting blade in the guard's hand and he twisted it around.

That gave enough motivation for Keith to punch him in the jaw. One of them grabbed him from behind but Keith twisted free from the claw-like grip and kicked hard enough for him to stumble back. Seeing he was distracted, the others grabbed Keith and forced him to his knees, hands behind his back. He shoved and pulled, trying to wrench himself free, but their grip was tight and he couldn’t move.

"I'll never sign." Keith spat. 

"Do you even have a choice?" The guard replied with a smirk, closing in on him.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands on him pushed him, causing him to jerk forward. Then, they released him. He caught himself and used this opportunity to pull the other pair of hands on him by the wrists and fling whoever that was holding him forward.

There was a loud crash behind him and he heard the electric current of a prosthetic turn on and slice through the air. The sound of flesh and metal splitting in half before the thud of something, or someone, dropping onto the floor.

Free from his assailant's grasps, Keith went for the main guard, who had the knife and switched it between hands with ease. Sizing him up, he was twice as large as Keith, but Keith had fought larger opponents before.

The guard struck first, diving with the knife in hand, but Keith was quick and dodged away seconds before the knife made contact. From the corner of his eye, Keith saw two others coming at him and he turned to defend himself when the guard saw an opening and took it, slicing the air inches away from Keith's face. Shiro ran up from behind him and leaped to grab the guard's waist and tackled him, sending the guard and himself sprawling onto the floor.

Keith fought off whoever was left, quick without a second thought, as if he had been doing this his entire life. His extensive hours training were paying off.

Shiro kicked the knife out of the guard's hand and managed to subdue him, pinning him to the ground with his weight anchoring the guard down. He lit up his prosthetic, making it glow purple and with one swift motion, he hit the guard's head, knocking him out at once.

Keith stood panting as Shiro got up from the guard's now unconscious body. He knew he should say something but the words didn’t make it to his lips. Instead, the only thing he could do was run to Shiro and hug him. He buried his face in Shiro's neck and he felt Shiro's arm tighten around him.

"I'm sorry about this, all of this. I was trying to protect us and I hurt you. I was acting but I know I still did. If I…if I didn’t overreact, we wouldn’t be in this situation." 

"Hey, it's okay. I understand." Shiro murmured soothingly. "I saw the look in your eyes when you said those things, and the way you ran off like that… it just didn’t seem right so I followed. Yes, I didn’t like what you said but I know you… and I know how you do things to get missions done."

"I'm sorry… I really am. I know it's part of the mission but I want you to know that none of whatever I said is true. None of it. I… I love you, Shiro." Keith responded, a tear sliding down his cheek. Keith took the biggest risk of all, not putting them in danger, but letting his heart take over. He was ready to take the leap to sprint forward and jump off a cliff, not knowing if he would fall and not survive or make it to the other side and triumph. The hesitation of doing it was the hardest part but if he was convinced to start sprinting, he’d never stop. He’d follow through, even if he came crashing down. Keith’s determination was relentless.

"I have always loved you, Keith. I fell in love with you before all this even started. Since the Garrison, you’ve had my heart. And that never has and never will change." Shiro said, and kissed Keith's forehead.

Keith pulled back to look at Shiro, "I… I mean we, we should tell the others about this. I don’t want to hide it anymore. I'm proud of us."

Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "I'm proud of us," he repeated and held his hand out for Keith, who grabbed it at once and clutched it tightly. Keith’s other hand came forward to gently cup Shiro’s face so he could kiss him chastely. 

“I’ve missed doing that for the past couple of days.” Keith said with a smile. 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere.” Shiro replied and leaned in to kiss Keith again. 

“Oh, god. Are you guys doing what I think you’re doing?” Pidge’s shocked voice asked from their comms. “Oh my god, you are!” Pidge’s laugh radiated in their ears. 

Keith looked at Shiro, eyes widening in horror. Shiro’s jaw dropped, speechless. Well, maybe this is exactly what we’ve been waiting for, Keith though. “Looks like someone finally figured it out!” Keith said. “Holy shit! Holy shit! The team needs to know this!” Pidge shouted excitedly. The drop of a comm could be heard before footsteps running out of a room. 

Shiro laughed and turned off his comms. “So, I guess it’s out then?”

Keith chuckled, turning off his too. “Now, where were we exactly?”

“Right here.” Shiro said, leaning into Keith to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of [VLD Tropes Fest](http://vldtropesfest.tumblr.com) | Comments and Kudos are appreciated | Anonymous creators will be revealed after the masterlist is posted!


End file.
